


Harry Styles Is Live...

by Harrysbabylou



Series: Falling For you [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrysbabylou/pseuds/Harrysbabylou
Summary: Harry goes live to answer a question for some of Niall's fans.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Series: Falling For you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465426
Kudos: 20





	Harry Styles Is Live...

"Hey guys, this is so weird. So I don't normally get too involved with these videos and I generally try to stay away from the fame side of Niall's life. He will hate me for calling it that. But whatever this side of his life is called, I don't come into it too much. The reason I am today is because I keep noticing you all asking me what it's like to be married to a writer and that question has got me thinking a lot over the passed few days." Harry shuffles around, the phone making a loud rattling sound as he settles into the sofa, getting more comfortable with the idea of people watching and listening.

"I want to answer this as honestly as possible but I have to warn you, I'm rubbish at talking and doing this kind of thing, so here it goes. I met Niall when he was thirteen. He had just moved to London from Ireland and became friends with my son, Liam. I then became close to his parents which meant I started to see him a lot. The thing I liked the most about him was how he would always have either a notebook and pen in his hand or a book. If he was not writing he was reading and if he was doing neither then you could tell he was itching to. Writing was Nialls first love." Harry chuckles, perfect white teeth on show, his eyes looking right into the camera. 

"I never would have thought back then that he would be the love of my life, that I would marry him and have this amazing family with him. I'm so thankful for everything they brought us together. Well-" Harry looks down, sadness flashing across his face. "Maybe not everything." He clears his throat to collect himself. 

"When his first book was published he was only seventeen. He was single, lived alone and had no responsibility other then paying his bills and meeting his deadlines. The same goes for the following three books. I didn't know Niall had been published until my best friend saw his book in the shop. We had lost contact and I had not seen Niall for a little over a year. I was missing him and I was sad and incredible lost. Louis, my friend, brought the book back to me and I'm pretty sure I sobbed like a baby. I was so proud of what my boy had done and that feeling is something I still get all these years later when I see his books for the first tine. But seeing that first book, it healed me a little. It felt like maybe all the heartache and upset was worth it because he got his dream and he found himself. If we didn't lose each other then he wouldn't have left, he wouldn't have seen what he saw and experienced what he did. He wouldn't have been in Italy at the same time as his publisher."

"Anyway, I'm getting of track. You wanted to know what it's like to be married to a writer. Well like I said before, Niall's first few books were written when he was alone and only had to think of himself. Which meant he picked up a way of writing that suited him at the time and its safe to say it stayed with him. I don't ever want to change they way Niall writes, because it might not be the same and he needs to go on that journey. Its his art, I have three friends who are very into art and they will always tell me to never change the way an artist makes their art." Harry breaths out, looking thoughtful.

"Ok, so being married to a writer. Sonya is going to kill me but Niall has been working on his new book for a week now. Sorry Sonya for ruining your announcement but you love me so you will get over it." He aims a large, heart melting cheeky grin at his phone.

"I have not had a conversation with Niall for five days. I silently take him a fresh tea into his office and I silently take him some food. If I am lucky I will get some kind of grunt to let me know that he knows i am in the room. I haven't kissed my husband, touched my husband or fell asleep with my husband for five days. He falls into bed when he is tired enough that it effects his writing then he wakes up two hours later and starts again. When Niall gets an idea he can't just jot it down and go back to it when he is free. It consumes him and he can't stop until it let's him. God save us when he get writers block."

"He has forgot two wedding anniversaries, he has left me sitting at restaurants, he has missed parents evenings and concerts at the school but that's very rare. He has snapped and screamed and cried. Once he locked himself away during the twins birthday." Harry laughs, clearly getting emotional as he talks. 

"A couple of years ago I actually walked out the front door and was sure I wouldn't come back again. I was halfway back to London, crying my eyes out thinking I was going to be leaving him. I was fed up with feeling neglected. Of spending the day at work to come home and find the washing machine had not been emptied or the dishwasher not loaded or the hoovering done, because it only takes a few moments and could he not just give me that? Just a few moments to make my day a little easier. Then I just turned around and come back and found Niall still sitting in his office with no idea that I had nearly left him. I laughed and I kissed him even though he smelt so bad and I went downstairs and I done all the stuff that needed to be done. When Niall is writing I am a single parent. I cook and clean and work and look after the animals and children on my own. I feel lonely." Harry sighs, looking up for a bit, biting down on his lip before starting to talk again. 

"Being married to a writer can be lonely, it can be stressful and it can be, at times, really sad. Depending on their process of course. This is not me saying all writers are like this, some have schedules. Proper working hours and then they switch off and walk away. Niall doesn't, because he can't. I love him for it. I love seeing his face when the idea hits him. I love the look of concentration he gets when he first sits down with his laptop. I love the look in his eye when this world is forming in his head, growing bigger and bigger. I love when he finally comes out of it and he is done and so proud of himself. I love when he holds me and tells me all about it and apologizes. I love when the kids come home and they see him downstairs cooking dinner for them all. I love that he gets to do what he loves."

"Being married to a writer, being married to Niall, is the most wonderful feeling in the world. I can't even imagine what I could compare it too. I hope it never changes to be honest. I know he loves me so it does not matter that he leaves us all for a bit. He always comes back and he comes back better and stronger and I fall more in love."

"So yeah, falling in love and marrying a writer. I strongly recommend it. Keep your eyes open guys, I have been peaking while pretending to duster and its gonna be a good one. Have a nice day much love to you all." He blows a kiss then give the peace sign before the screen goes black.


End file.
